It Happens But It Doesn't Mean
by kinneyddicted
Summary: One Night Timestamp which features Tony and Maxxie. AU and Post MPreg. Will now be in 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a One Night timestamp which mainly focused on Tony and Maxxie's relationship.**

**Title: It Happens but It Doesn't Mean (1/3)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Warning: AU. Post MPreg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.**

**Part 1:**

"Hey sweetie, happy anniversary!" Kurt turned around from the food mixer and saw the petite frame of his best friend Maxxie who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Maxxie quickly walked to him and kissed him on the cheek as he handed him a gift-wrapped small box. "Where's the lucky husband?" The blond asked as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools of the center kitchen island.

"Backyard with Mac." Kurt answered with a smile as he reached for the chopping board near the sink. He and Puck were celebrating their second year wedding anniversary and they'd invited Tony and Maxxie to celebrate with them. Last year, they went to Santorini and didn't get a chance to celebrate at home much to Maxxie's disappointment. As promised, their second year would be celebrated at home with Kurt's famous home cooking. And tonight's the party with few invited guests aside from the couple. "Where're Tony and the twins?" As if on cue, Tony marched in carrying the twins, Casey softly snoring on his shoulder and Jacob wide awake and giggling at the sight of Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the sight of the twins. He remembered the time when Maxxie had called in and told him that he was having twins. Maxxie had laughed and cried at the same time with the news. His best friend had known for a long time that he was not a carrier like Kurt and the news of Maxxie's pregnancy in that small cramp bathroom two years ago had surprised both of them. And now instead of one, Maxxie was given two precious kids. Kurt had never been happier for his best friend.

"Uncle Kurtie!" Jacob squealed as he reached out for Kurt. Kurt took Jacob in his arms and kissed his chubby cheek. The twins were Tony's mini versions and they inherited his height too because at two years old, the twins looked like they were three years old height-wise.

"Happy anniversary Kurt." Tony greeted as he leaned down and brushed his lips against his cheek. "Where's Puck?" Kurt told him that Puck's in the backyard. Tony quickly excused himself and walked out of the kitchen with the still sleeping Casey. Kurt watched as Tony's tall frame disappeared from view. He turned back his attention to Maxxie, quirking an eyebrow in the process.

"Are you two fighting again?" Kurt asked as he put down Jacob on one of the high chairs beside Maxxie. He's keeping three in the house for Mackenzie and the twins. Maxxie shrugged as he took out a blue bib from the twins' baby bag and tied it around Jacob's neck.

"Papa." Jacob said as he pointed at the stack of waffles at the center of the kitchen island.

"Maxxie." Kurt said as the blond remained quiet. "Are you okay?" Maxxie continued his silence as he grabbed a plate and a piece of waffle and started cutting it into small bits for Jacob.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maxxie said quietly as he brushed Jacob's longish hair away from his eyes as he ate.

Kurt sighed. He knew that Maxxie wanted to say something but just couldn't say it. He remembered weeks ago when Maxxie had called him at the middle of the night and told him that he and Tony had another fight. It'd been going on for quite some time and Kurt hated that while he was happily married, Maxxie's relationship was in trouble. And the fact that Tony had not yet proposed to Maxxie after being together for almost three years was disturbing as well. Well, Maxxie had told him that he and Tony had an agreement that while Tony was still in his MBA, marriage would have to wait. Kurt knew that money was never a problem for the couple since Maxxie's dad opened a coffee shop in Manhattan for his son as a pre-wedding gift and Tony was doing great as the executive vice president of Puckerman Corp when Puck had left the position and became chairman and CEO. So if not the money, then what? Kurt had ideas but he didn't want to say it out loud because saying it out loud might make it come true.

"Okay, we'll not talk about it now but we'll talk about it soon. We have the whole weekend to do that." Kurt said as he started chopping the ingredients for his enchilada, casting a glance at Maxxie every now and then. His best friend looked like there was an overcast cloud hanging over his head. He hated seeing Maxxie like this.

Suddenly, Maxxie looked at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I think Tony's going to leave me soon." He said in a cracked voice. Kurt stopped cutting and froze at the news. His instinct was happening. He shook his head as if to erase those thoughts.

"Papa, why is daddy leaving you?" Jacob asked innocently, wide blue eyes staring at Maxxie. "Is he going to leave me and Casey too?"

Kurt watched as Maxxie shook his head and hugged his baby then looked at him again. This time, tears were spilling down Maxxie's cheeks.

No. This was not happening.

***!***

"Hey boss. Happy anniversary." Kurt watched as Quinn Fabray, Puckerman Corp's receptionist, greeted his husband who was currently greeting guests and well wishers at the foyer. Guests only comprised of their close friends and relatives. Kurt spotted his stepbrother Finn talking to his dad and stepmom Carole. Finn's very pregnant wife, Rachel was standing next to them, arms wrapped around Finn. Rachel smiled and waved at him. Kurt returned the gesture.

"Papa!" Kurt turned around and a smile split his face as his eyes landed on his little girl. Mackenzie was in her ballerina costume, her curly brown hair in a bun. She was carrying her mini-me doll which they acquired when they visited LA last summer for Puck's annual CEO convention. The doll sported the same ensemble.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he kneeled before Mackenzie, tucking a loose strand of soft hair behind her right ear.

"Casey's being mean. He said Macy is ugly." Macy was the mini-me doll."Casey is my baby but it doesn't mean he can call Macy ugly." Mackenzie added with a pout as Kurt tried hard not to laugh at his daughter. Mackenzie loved the twins and treated them her babies but the twins could be really playful with her, especially Casey, the naughtier of the two.

"Daddy!" Mackenzie suddenly shrieked. Kurt looked up and saw his husband approaching, Mackenzie ran to her dad and Puck caught her just in time and carried her. Kurt watched as Puck kissed their baby and asked her about her day on which Mackenzie was delighted to answer. Puck occasionally nodded and laughed while Mac relayed her story on which Macy was the main character. When Mac was finished with her story which ended with a loud yawn, Puck took the opportunity to turn his attention to Kurt.

"Happy two years baby." Puck greeted as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Warmth spread all over him as Puck kissed him. "I love you." His husband whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back as he kissed Puck again.

"Why are you two whispering?" Mackenzie asked in a hush voice. Kurt forgot that Puck was carrying Mackenzie. He burst out in a giggle as Mac repeated the question in a hush tone. "I love the two of you too." Mac added, still in a whisper. Both he and Puck laughed as they peppered Mackenzie's cheeks with butterfly kisses. Mackenzie shrieked playfully then asked to be put down. Puck obliged and Mackenzie zoomed towards the twins.

"I think we're going to have a problem." Puck said quietly as soon as Mackenzie was gone with the twins. He led Kurt inside the living room.

Kurt looked at his husband. Something in Puck's voice was telling him that the latter was serious. "What's going on?"

"Cindy is here."

"Cindy?" Kurt asked in a confused tone. Puck quickly pointed at a tall blonde girl in a black mini dress standing beside Chad, Puck's marketing manager and friend. The two were currently sitting at one of the set up dining tables in the foyer.

"Cindy Murray. She's Chad's cousin and," Puck paused as if struggling to say the next words. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him.

"And?" Kurt prompted.

"Tony's childhood love and the first girl he's ever been serious with." Puck finished. Kurt was puzzled. How did that become a problem for them? And then Puck told him what he knew and all Kurt could do was shook his head in disbelief.

"Tony told me that he and Maxxie are drifting apart. They always fight at the littlest of things. Saying that Maxxie is becoming so needy and clingy and he's always bringing up the subject of marriage and stuffs."

"You knew all that and you didn't tell me?" Kurt asked flatly. He somehow knew that something was wrong with Tony and Maxxie judging from Maxxie's phone call to him in the middle o f the night but hearing it from Puck was different. It made it more real. And he didn't want it to be real. He wanted his best friend to have a happy life just like him.

"I don't think that's our problem that's why I didn't tell you." Puck said as he sat on the couch.

Kurt breathed deeply. Okay, Puck was right, that wasn't their problem but it didn't mean that he'd have to remain quiet about it. "So what's Cindy got to do with it?"

"Cindy was Tony's first love. They'd separated when Cindy went to college in Utah. Tony didn't tell me but I knew that he was devastated when Cindy left him. He started dating a lot but never committed to anyone. He has a problem with commitments until he met Maxxie."

"You're still not getting to the point Noah." Kurt asked through gritted teeth. He was starting to get angry. Not at his husband but at the situation. He had an idea where this was going but he needed to hear it from Puck.

"Two months ago in Chicago, you know, the conference Tony attended, he re-met with Cindy. And… and." Puck stammered and looked up at Kurt and then shook his head. "I think his love for her resurfaced."

"That's full of crap." Kurt blurted out. What happened between Tony and Cindy was years ago. A one night conference would not make an old flame rekindled just like that.

"You should have seen Tony when he told me about Cindy. He was happy and was glowing and shit. He couldn't stop talking about her."

"Stop." Kurt said in a cold tone as he raised his hand in a stop gesture. "Do you hear yourself? Are you saying that Tony is suddenly in love again with that girl? And why is she even here? Did you invite her?" He swallowed hard in frustration. He couldn't believe he was hearing all of this. He couldn't believe that his instinct came true. And he couldn't believe that after all the things that happened between Tony and Maxxie, Tony suddenly forgot his love for his best friend and was now in love with another person.

"I didn't invite her." Puck said defensively. "Tony probably did."

"Okay that's enough." Kurt said as he breathed in and out rhythmically. He didn't want to get mad. It's their anniversary party and he didn't want to ruin it because of some mere speculations. "Let's just greet our guests." He said finally as he walked towards the foyer without waiting for Puck.

***!***

"Casey Andreas, come back here this instant!" Maxxie shouted as Casey ran inside the living room. Casey had refused to take off the hood of his ninja costume so Maxxie had to force him to take it off so he could eat but stubborn as Casey was, he ran away from him while he shouted for his daddy.

"Papa, I'm a good boy right?" Jacob asked him while he ate his spaghetti. Maxxie smiled at his baby and nodded. "Casey is too. Maybe he just doesn't like Uncle Kurtie's spaghetti."

"You're both a good boy." Maxxie said affectionately as he gently wiped Jacob's spaghetti sauce stained cheek. Jacob smiled at him with that lopsided smile that made him looked like his daddy. Maxxie felt a pang in his chest. He and Tony were still not talking.

"Oh look Casey's back with daddy." Jacob pointed, waving happily at his twin. Maxxie looked up and saw Tony approached, carrying Casey on his hip. Casey's face was buried in Tony's neck.

"He said he wants cake." Tony said as he put down Casey on a high chair next to Jacob. The ninja hood was already off and Casey was pouting and scowling.

"Baby, you need to finish the spaghetti first and then you can have the cake." Maxxie said gently, brushing hair off Casey's face. Casey huffed but obliged, took his plastic fork and dug messily on his spaghetti.

"Oh look, daddy's friend." Casey suddenly said, pointing at a tall blonde girl in black mini dress approaching their table. Maxxie scrunched his forehead and then looked at Tony who looked like the air was knocked out of him.

"Hey Tone." The blonde greeted, standing next to Tony then she turned her attention to the twins. "Hi Casey. And you must be Jacob." Jacob ignored the blonde and continued eating his spaghetti. Casey on the other hand was flashing the blonde his cute smiley faces. "How can you tell them apart?"

"Casey has a small mole beside his left eyebrow. That's how we tell them apart." Tony answered matter-of-factly. Maxxie knew Tony enough to tell the discomfort in his voice and he didn't like it. What's with this blonde girl that made Tony uncomfortable?

"I don't need the mole to tell my kids apart." Maxxie said in his best bitch voice. He was starting to dislike this girl who just strutted in their privacy and cooed at his twins.

"By the way, I'm Cindy, Tony's friend from high school." The blonde introduced. "And you must be the nanny of Tony's twins."

Maxxie's mouth dropped in awe. Nanny of Tony's twins? What the hell was going on?

"Excuse me?" Maxxie said as he stood up with all his five foot eight. He towered the girl by at least two inches. "Nanny of Tony's twins. That's a nice description."

"Maxxie." Tony warned. Maxxie counted one to ten. He didn't want to be angry while his twins were in the same room with them.

"Did I say something wrong?" The blonde asked. _Damn straight bitch._Maxxie thought viciously and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Tony nodded at the blonde and the latter quickly excused herself. He wanted to confront Tony in private but he couldn't leave the twins. And as if fate wanted him to be alone with Tony so they could talk what just happened, Maxxie spotted Finn walking towards them.

"Hey Finn, thank God." Maxxie said as he grabbed Finn by the elbow. Finn was surprised like he was seeing Maxxie for the first time and then his face broke into a grin. "Can you watch the twins for me?" Maxxie knew that his twins loved their Uncle Finn.

Finn looked confused but nodded all the same. Maxxie then turned his attention back to Tony.

"We need to talk." He said through gritted teeth.

***!***

"Nanny of your twins huh?" Maxxie said as soon as he shut the door of the mansion's guest room behind his back. "Am I that worthless?" His heart felt like someone was gripping it. He was having trouble choking out the words and his throat was starting to constrict.

Tony looked at him but didn't say anything and that did it for Maxxie as tears started to spill from his eyes. He angrily wiped it away. He didn't want to cry in front of Tony.

"Is that her?" Maxxie asked as he slowly sat down on the bed, his knees were now too weak to carry him. "Is she the reason why you become distant all of a sudden? Why you always pull away? Why you don't kiss me goodnight anymore?" _Why you didn't want to marry me?_He added mentally. He just couldn't say it. It hurt too much.

The air was sucked out of the room when Tony nodded slowly. Maxxie felt like the walls were closing in on him. Tony didn't even deny it. And it only proved that Tony was sure about what he was feeling. It broke Maxxie's heart wide open.

"She's my first love." Tony said and Maxxie wanted to tell him to shut up. Maxxie wanted to clamp his hands over his ears but he had to listen. He needed to know why this nightmare was happening. "I thought I already got over her. It'd been years since we got separated and then I saw her again." Tony paused. He looked like he was struggling to say the next words. It didn't matter. Maxxie already knew what was coming. He willed himself not to cry. Because if he did, he might not stop. "And I just found myself falling in love with her again."

Maxxie's breath hitched from what he heard. His ears must have been playing tricks on him. He snapped his eyes shut and told himself that he was just dreaming and when he opened his eyes, this nightmare would be over and he'd be back in the world where Tony was in love with him and he's happy with him and the twins and they would soon get married and be a happy family.

Maxxie opened his eyes. Everything was still the same and his world was starting to crumble into pieces.

"I'll always be grateful for what we had Max." Tony said and Maxxie looked away, biting his lower lip and telling himself that this was just a dream and he'd soon wake up. "But I can't be with you anymore. If I stay, we'll just continue to hurt each other and I don't want that to happen." Maxxie blinked. He could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyelids. The sting reminded him that he was wide awake and not dreaming. "I know that these past days we'd been at each other's throat. I want us to part ways while we can still remember the days that we're happy and not the days that we're mad at each other."

Maxxie turned his attention back to Tony and nodded. He didn't want to stay in the guest room anymore. "Yeah you're right." He stood up abruptly. "I.. I have to go, the twins are probably creating havoc now." He forced a smile as he wrenched open the door and stepped out, ignoring Tony when he called out for him. He ran away from the guest room as much as possible and went instead to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stumbled in. He

felt for the switch and flicked it on. He quietly closed the door and then walked to the tub and sat down on the edge.

"Okay Maxxie, you're not going to cry." He told himself as he breathed in deeply. "Just sing your happy song Maxwell and everything will be fine." He started to hum the first line of Katy Perry's Firework as the first teardrop cascaded down his left cheek.

"Coz baby you're a firework," Maxxie sung as fat drop of tears fell on his lap. He braced himself against the edge of the bathtub as wave of emotions flooded through him."Come and show them what…" The rest of the lines were drowned by his sobbing. He slowly stood up and stepped in the tub and sat against the cool marble. He drew up his knees to his chest as tears flow freely from his eyes. He clump a hand on his mouth as a loud sob escaped him,

When Maxxie was still a kid, his mom used to read him fairy tales and how the story always ended with happily ever after. He remembered when his mom had told him that everyone has a chance on happily ever after. That everyone has a prince or princess for them. Some may take to long to find them but they will come. He never believed that until he met Tony.

But reality won over fairy tales because his prince was gone and there was no happily ever after.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still remember me? Sorry this took so long. But you know what they say, 'better late than never.' Okay, that's full of crap, anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.

Part 2:

"Do you, Maxxie Oliver, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked. Tony looked at Maxxie as the question was asked. The blonde's face was painted with a huge smile and he looked so happy and contented. Tony couldn't help but smile too at the look on Maxxie's face. The latter looked like he would burst any moment because of happiness.

"I do, ohgod, I do." Maxxie blurted out excitedly and the crowd laughed heartily. Even the minister smiled at Maxxie's out burst.

The minister then cleared his throat and nodded. "I now pronounced you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other."

Tony watched as Maxxie leaned for the kiss then he suddenly felt a nudging beside him. He looked sideways and saw his brother Puck staring at him with cocked eyebrows.

"I always thought you'd end with Maxxie, but then Cindy's not so bad huh?" Puck said matter-of-factly as turned his gaze at the altar.

"What?" Tony asked and he was suddenly confused. He followed Puck's line of vision and his eyes landed on the tall brown haired guy sharing the altar with Maxxie.

"Who would have thought Jared will become Maxxie's husband?" Kurt added, appearing out of nowhere. A smug smile plastered on his face and his blue-green eyes twinkled mischievously. "And I must say, the twins adore their Uncle Jared."

_What the hell was going on? _Tony tried to look away from the kissing couple but he couldn't make his neck turn as if somebody was forcing him to watch Jared devour Maxxie's lips.

"At least, you have Cindy and you love her right?" Kurt and Puck said at the same time, their voices echoed so loudly in his brain. His head started to pound.

Tony didn't know what to feel or what to say. He then snapped his eyes shut.

***!***

"DAAAADDY!"

Tony opened his eyes and saw his twins peering closely at him like he was some kind of an animal in a zoo. It was a Friday and the twins had been staying with him since yesterday. Normally, the twins were with him every weekend as per his and Maxxie's agreement but this week was different since he had a flight to Ohio this weekend so they had to compromise.

He quickly rubbed the sleep off his eyes then glanced around him and suddenly realized that he was lying down on the living room couch of his spacious New York apartment. There was no minister. No wedding. He was just dreaming. It was just a bad dream. A bad dream. Relief started flooding in his chest. It was just a dream so it meant that Maxxie was still single. A smile slowly spread across his face as realization dawned on him. He thought that the dream was real and as he thought about it, he felt a stinging in his chest. He wasn't supposed to feel that way. He and Maxxie had broken up ten months ago. They'd lived separate lives and only had a common denominator, their twins. So why did the prospect of Maxxie getting married to another person bring a stabbing pain in his chest?

"Daddy are you okay?" Casey asked, snapping him out of his inner tirade. Tony then noticed that the front of Casey's shirt was smudged with chocolate. When he had fallen asleep, the twins must have ransacked the fridge. Maxxie had told him enough times to install a child lock for the fridge so the twins could not easily access it but he was too busy to do it. Tony reminded himself to install the child lock as soon as possible.

"Daddy, why are you calling papa in your sleep?" Jacob asked, his face smudged with chocolate and in his right hand was a Mars bar or what was left of it. Maxxie was going to kill him. "Is Cookie Monster there? Coz he's always stealing my cookie in my dream." Jacob added with a shudder as he was reminded of his Cookie Monster dream. He then stuffed the rest of the candy bar in his mouth and chewed. Maxxie was definitely going to kill him. The blonde was very particular on what the twins ate and Tony knew that the twins were only allowed a candy bar once a week.

_Oh well, what Maxxie doesn't know won't hurt him. _He thought with chagrin.

"Daddy's fine." He then finally said as he stood up from the couch and carried the twins in either side of his arms. "Let's get the two of you clean up before your papa arrives." He added and that being said, he felt a bit of excitement on the prospect of seeing Maxxie.

He definitely would have to sort his feelings out.

***!***

"What did you say?" Puck asked over the phone. It was Sunday morning, two days since 'the dream' and Tony finally got the courage to tell his brother what he had been brooding about for two days. "You had an epiphany? So you're Mr. Big Words now huh?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he lifted his bowl of cereal and walked to his living room which was adjacent to the kitchen. He dropped on the couch and placed his feet on top of the center table. He swallowed two spoonfuls of cereal before he relayed his dream to Puck. After his story, there was a deafening silence on the other line.

"Bro are you there?" Tony asked. There was a rustling sound from Puck's side.

"Yep, one second." Puck said. "Mac what color is that?" Tony heard from Puck's line, it was a bit muffled since Puck was covering the receiver but the words were still clear.

"Black coz we are rock stars. We don't do pink daddy." His niece, Mackenzie, answered brightly.

"Don't let your papa hear you say that." Puck said in a conspiratorial tone. Tony didn't hear Mackenzie's answer but he heard her giggled loudly.

"Sorry bout that bro." Puck said as he came back in the line.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked. He needed a bit of diversion just in case Puck was still absorbing what he just told him.

"Mackenzie is painting my toenails." Puck answered matter-of-factly. "Anyway, so what's that epiphany all about?" Puck added, putting emphasis on the word 'epiphany.' Tony shook his head and smiled to himself. Puck, the Chairman and CEO of Puckerman Corp, was having his toenails painted by his daughter. Sometimes, his brother spoiled Mackenzie a lot. He wanted to tease Puck about it but he was having a pressing problem at the moment.

Tony then breathed deeply. He just had to tell Puck. It was now or never. "Okay, so in my dream, Maxxie got married and when I woke up, it felt like something was smothering my chest." There, he said it. He couldn't have put much better words but he knew he had it cleared. He paused, trying to think of better ways on how to say the next words.

"And?" Puck prompted.

"I think, I might still have feelings for Maxxie."

There was loud click followed by a steady dial tone. Puck hung up on him.

***!***

Tony tapped his phone impatiently. He couldn't believe Puck disconnected the call. But could he really blame his brother? Puck must have thought that he was just pulling some shit. Tony shook his head. He really did make a lot of mess ever since the break up. Even his brother didn't believe him anymore. He was now contemplating if he'd call back. What's the use anyway?

A couple of minutes had passed when his phone rung. It was Puck.

He quickly tapped the answer icon. "What the hell bro? Why did you hang up on me?"

"It wasn't me, it was Kurt."

Tony breathed deeply. Kurt was still mad at him for what he did to his best friend. Well he couldn't blame Kurt. He was a total ass back then. He shook his head. "I can't believe you put me on loudspeaker."

"It was just for a couple of seconds, I didn't notice Kurt walked in the room." Puck explained. "And now I'm hiding in the bathroom so I could talk to you. Kurt told me not to listen to your nonsense."

Tony gritted his teeth. He reminded himself that he was the offending party here. "I'm not talking nonsense, it's true. You might find it hard to believe but I know what I feel."

"Maybe, you're just being nostalgic." Puck offered. Nostalgic? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Or you're just missing being with someone ever since you broke up with Cindy."

Yes, he had broken up with Cindy three months ago but it had nothing to do with his current feelings for the father of his twins. It was really frustrating to explain.

"Look bro, your break up with Maxxie had not been easy especially on Maxxie's part, you know that. You can't expect to just waltz back in his life just like that. You have to be sure of what you feel. Maxxie is a strong person but I don't think he can survive another heart break from you." Puck said in a serious tone and Tony knew that his brother was right. He had to be really sure of what he felt. Maybe, Puck's right. He was just being nostalgic.

Tony breathed deeply. "Yeah you're right bro. I need to think about it more." _I don't want to hurt Maxxie again. _

"So you want to come over?" Puck asked, changing the subject. "It's Bake Sunday. Maxxie and the twins are coming over."

As soon as he heard Maxxie's name, his heart thumped wildly inside his chest but he regained his composure. He didn't want his brother to think that he was excited on the prospect of having Maxxie in the same room with him.

"Bake Sunday?" He asked in what he knew a nonchalant tone. .

"Every Sunday, Maxxie comes over and teaches Kurt how to bake. Surprisingly, Maxxie is great at baking." Puck explained and then Tony remembered that Maxxie had taken a six-month course on baking. Since then, Maxxie had been doing the baking for his coffee shop once in a while. Somehow, the blonde had unleashed a talent in baking. "So are you coming?"

"You've never invited me before." Tony answered. He knew that Puck had never invited him because of Kurt. The brunet was civil to him every time he's at the mansion but he knew that Kurt didn't like him around. He really couldn't blame Kurt. He understood Kurt's animosity on him. Kurt and Maxxie were more than siblings. Those two must have shared the same umbilical cord.

When the break up happened, Maxxie had started to change. The usually happy go lucky blonde had become distant. He had limited himself to the twins and the coffee shop. Maxxie had shut himself to the world. It was unfathomable what a heart break could cause to a certain person.

He remembered the time Puck had told him when Kurt and Maxxie had a huge fight. His name had come up in the argument a couple of times and he need not be a genius to know the topic of the fight. That was also the time Maxxie had realized that life should go on even without him. Tony was grateful for Kurt because he had come strong for Maxxie. Without the brunet, the old Maxxie wouldn't come back. That was the reason he never hold a grudge against Kurt and why he understood Kurt's anger completely.

"Well, I think it might help you to sort your feelings out." Puck said and Tony couldn't help but smile. He knew that no matter what, his older brother would always be by his side.

"What about Kurt?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain." Puck said. "Despite of everything that had happened, you know Kurt loves you." His brother added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony shook his head. "But why does every time I drop by, he looks like he's ready to kill me?"

"Tough love bro." Puck answered then he told him to drop by Santino's, the Italian restaurant in Fifth Avenue, and order baked rigatoni, Kurt's favorite. "You have to kiss ass you know."

Tony laughed.

"Lunch is at twelve. Don't be late." Puck added then said his goodbye.

Okay, baked rigatoni coming up and a huge bouquet of white tulips for Maxxie. Tony couldn't wait.

***!***

It was only half past eleven when he arrived and as soon as he stepped in the Puckerman mansion, a flash of blue and red zoomed to him like a bullet. It was Casey in his Superman costume, screaming 'daddy' as he ran. Puck must have told the twins that their daddy was coming over.

"Hey buddy." Tony greeted as he caught Casey in time and carried him all the way inside. Casey gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and then told him about his Superman costume.

"Papa's in the kitchens baking Jell-o." Casey added as Tony lowered him on the sofa.

Tony smiled. "Baking Jell-o?" He asked playfully. He knew that Casey was just making up a story to amuse him.

Casey nodded. "Yep, it's strawberry flavor with peanuts." He answered proudly. Tony smirked. His twins were really growing too fast and becoming too imaginative.

"Sounds delicious." Tony said and Casey just shrugged. "Where's Jake?"

"Watching Sesame Street. I don't get it." Casey answered as he adjusted his cape. "I told him Elmo is not real and he cried like a baby and said he doesn't want me to his brother no more."

Tony opened his mouth to say it's not true but Casey cut him off. "But I don't believe him coz he gives me his cookie and says the cookie means he loves his brother. And I said, I love you too Jakey but I still thinks Elmo is not real."

Tony laughed at his son's story and Casey gave him a toothy smile. Tony noticed that one of Casey's front teeth was missing and when Casey realized that his daddy was eyeing his teeth, he launched a story where Jacob had told him that the tooth fairy took his tooth and would replace it with a horse tooth instead which led to Casey sleeping in his papa's room until his tooth came back as normal. Tony chuckled. It was probably Jacob's way of avenging Elmo. _Boys will be boys. _

"But Uncle Jared says I don't hafta worry about the horse tooth coz it's not true." Casey continued and Tony's jaw dropped. Uncle Jared?

"Case, when did you last see Uncle Jared?" Tony asked, Jared's name rolled bitterly on his tongue.

Casey scrunched his forehead as if in deep thought then he yawned before answering. "Yesterday at the beanie." Casey meant the Maxxie's coffee shop, Bean Time. The twins called the place the beanie. Well, it's a public place after all so it didn't really mean anything. "And Uncle Jared is coming here to give us our monster trucks coz he promised it yesterday."

Tony gritted his teeth. Was his dream going to come true anytime soon?

***!***

"Thank you for the rigatoni."

Tony whipped around so fast he almost lost his balance. It was Kurt, still wearing his flowery apron. His slender arms were across on his chest. Tony had gone straight to the mansion's patio as soon as he spotted Jared leaning down and giving Maxxie a kiss on the cheek. His confidence that morning had gone straight to the gutter upon seeing Jared in his crisp white dress shirt, Armani trousers and expensive Italian loafers. He sure felt under dressed in his sky blue shirt, faded Levi's and classic Chuck's. Well, it's a Sunday for crying out loud. Everybody should just be laid back.

"No problem. Heard from Puck it's your favorite." He said casually despite feeling uncomfortable. Kurt was not exactly friendly to him ever since the break up. Tony was not really happy about it. He and Kurt had a good relationship back then. Sometimes, he hated himself for being such a screw up.

"What are you doing here? Lunch is almost ready. And the twins are looking for you." Kurt said in a concern tone.

Tony breathed deeply before gathering the courage to say the next words. "Puck told you right?"

Kurt smiled. "About your epiphany?" The brunet asked. Tony nodded sheepishly. "Yes, he did and honestly, I didn't believe you at first but who am I to know what your true feelings are?"

Tony smiled back. At least Kurt had been honest with him. "I'm still trying to figure out my feelings. I don't want to jump to conclusions and be wrong about it."

"Good for you." Kurt said as he shifted his weight on his left foot. "But don't expect me to be easy on you. Maxxie might look the same old Maxxie but he's still fragile. And I won't allow anyone to hurt him again."

Tony nodded. He wanted to say Maxxie was old enough to take care of himself but Kurt's blue-green eyes were flashing dangerously at him so all he could do was nod. He wondered how Puck handled that menacing stare.

"So are those for him?" Kurt gestured at the bouquet of tulips. Tony nodded. "Tulip is his favorite flower."

"I know." Tony said and Kurt flashed him a knowing smile as he turned around and walked back inside the mansion.

Score one for Puckerman.

***!***

"Thanks for the flowers." Maxxie said as Tony watched him put the final touches on his blueberry cheesecake with four-cheese frosting. They were now alone in the kitchen because Kurt had to bathe Mackenzie. As soon as Tony had found out Maxxie was alone in the kitchen, he quickly grabbed the opportunity to give the bouquet to the blonde. "Why the flowers?"

Okay. He didn't prepare himself for the question. _Because they're beautiful and so are you. _No freaking way he would say that. That was so cliché.

"Because they're beautiful and so are you." Crap, so much for cliché.

Maxxie looked at him with those blue eyes, one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. "Seriously Anthony?" Don't let Cindy hear you say that."

"Cindy and I were through. I broke up with her three months ago." There, he said it. Maxxie didn't know about the breakup. Yes, they always talked but the conversation was only about the twins and nothing else.

Maxxie's mouth formed an O and his face registered surprise but didn't say anything. When Maxxie finally spoke, it was about Jared much to Tony's disappointment.

"Kurt introduced me to Jared coz he thinks it'll be good for me to have another man in my life." Maxxie said and a stabbing pain bloomed in Tony's chest. This abrupt change of topic was not something Tony was looking forward to but he kept quiet as Maxxie spoke. "I've told Kurt that I'm not yet ready for another relationship but Jared was surprisingly a great guy. The twins adore him." That stabbing pain again. Tony wanted to just walk away but he stayed. He owed Maxxie that much.

"How long have you known him?" Tony managed to ask despite the sudden surge of irritation on the man.

"I've known him since he has an unrequited crush on Kurt." Maxxie said with a smile. Tony knew what the blonde was talking about. It was the first few months of Kurt's pregnancy and Jared was still the IT guy of Puckerman Corp. "But it was different then, I just knew him by name but now on the deeper perspective, for four months." Tony didn't want to ask about the deeper perspective. That was too much information he could handle.

"So is his your boyfriend now?" Tony asked and then he had a sudden urge to get away because he was suddenly not ready to hear Maxxie's answer.

Maxxie stopped frosting the cheesecake. "No. I'm still not ready for a relationship like I told you but Jared's really okay with it, he said he's willing to wait."

"Does he have a chance?" Tony asked in a strangled voice. It was a good thing that Maxxie didn't notice it because the latter just casually continued frosting the cake.

"Yeah." Maxxie said without looking at him and Tony's chest tightened at the answer. He had a sudden urge to punch something but he calmed himself down. Feeling a pain like this was enough to seal his true feelings for Maxxie at the moment. His dream had opened his eyes on the fact that losing Maxxie was like losing a part of him. His relationship with Cindy was child's play compared to what he had with Maxxie. He was a huge fool to let go of someone so wonderful, beautiful and amazing.

Tony put a hand on Maxxie's hand to stop the latter from what he was doing. Maxxie looked at him with a question on his face. Tony almost couldn't speak at the sight of Maxxie's beautiful face. It was like seeing the blonde for the first time. It almost took his breath away but right now, he needed to know one thing.

"How about me?" Tony asked and Maxxie's eyes registered confusion. "How about me? Is there a chance for me?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Maxxie stammered as he pulled his hand away from Tony's.

"I want you back." Tony said sincerely. There was a cluttering sound when Maxxie dropped the metal spatula on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Tony stooped to pick it up and when he stood up, Maxxie was already nowhere in sight.

Tony could only watch as the kitchen door swung. Maxxie was already gone.

It was sad that he didn't even get an answer.

**Tbc..**

**A/N: Don't kill me please. I've decided to do a part 3 coz this chapter was getting too long and I don't want to rush things or it will ruin the story. Again, I thank you for your patience and don't worry, I'm already working on the next part. All mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie**

* * *

><p>Part 3:<p>

"I want you back?" Puck repeated as he pushed open the double doors of a 24-hour convenience store. He and Puck volunteered to do an emergency grocery shopping when Jacob had thrown a huge tantrum because Maxxie forgot to pack his sugar cookies. Tony was more than grateful for the escape. Lunch had been awkward and he didn't even want to remember how Jared had looked at Maxxie like he wanted to devour the blonde any second. Okay, he was just exaggerating. The look on Jared's face actually screamed love and he didn't like it the least.

"I couldn't stop myself. It just came up." Tony admitted as he pushed their grocery cart toward the aisle of cookies. Of course, he meant what he said but his timing sucked. Big time. But he really couldn't help it when Maxxie looked so damn beautiful that time and he just found himself saying the words.

"You probably scared the shit out of him when you said that." Puck said with a shake of his head. Tony looked at his brother as realization dawn on him. His brother was right. Maxxie probably didn't anticipate that he would say that. Crap, he messed up again. "Maxxie had spent a lot time trying to move on and then you suddenly realize you want him again. What's up with that bro?" Puck added.

Tony cringed. He really did make a mistake but at least, Maxxie was now aware of his feelings. What he did wasn't that bad. Right? "But it's been ten months, it wasn't that recent." Puck looked at him with an incredulous look on his face and Tony instantly knew that he said the wrong thing.

"You're joking aren't you?" Puck asked as he grabbed two packs of double stuffed Oreos and two huge packs of chocolate chip cookies then tossed the items in the cart.

"Okay, I take that back." Tony said in defeat. When he did become such a screw up?

"You made it sound like you just took a ten month break from your relationship with Maxxie and then when you suddenly realize that you still have feelings for him, you just pounce." Puck said in that incredulous tone again. Tony looked at his brother in awe. Being a married man made his brother more mature when it came to relationships. "You can't expect Maxxie to come around just like that."

"What should I do?" Tony asked as he absently grabbed a pack of Mars bar from its stand.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. But what I know is that, it won't be easy." Puck said as he studied the label of an energy bar. "Remember, his dad hates you for what you did to his son. And plus, there's Kurt."

Okay. He definitely needed a six pack and a whole bunch of courage for that.

***!***

"I can't believe that after all that happened, he said that to me." Maxxie said as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools. As soon as the twins and Mackenzie took their nap and Jared already gone for an emergency errand, he grabbed Kurt and manhandled him in the kitchen. He was dying to tell Kurt what had happened a while ago.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked coolly. Maxxie knew that his best friend was just trying his best not to bitch on Tony. And he was grateful for that.

Maxxie breathed deeply. "Honestly, I don't know what to do." He looked at Kurt but the latter didn't say anything so he continued. "God, after all that happened, I didn't expect his feelings to do a 180-degree. What am I supposed to think? That he just took a break from our relationship and then when he got bored with that girl, he suddenly decided to come back?"

Kurt shrugged. His best friend was really anti-Tony ever since the break-up. "Noah told me that Tony had a dream about you and that dream made him realize that he still has feelings for you."

Maxxie's jaw dropped with what he just heard. "That's absolutely the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Kurt smiled briefly. "You can never tell. What if it's true?" Maxxie stared at Kurt. He knew that his best friend was just playing devil's advocate. Well, he really needed that right now.

Maxxie shook his head. "That couldn't be true." He clenched his jaw as memories of the break up flooded his mind. The sleepless nights, the crying, the pain he felt. If it weren't for his twins, he might have plunged to a deeper kind of slumber. Before Tony, he had told himself that he'd never succumb to any kind of self destruction if ever he'd find love and lose it. But that was just a mind set. It was more than different when he actually experienced it first hand.

"Ten months ago, when he had told me that he fell out of love, I thought that it couldn't be true, that he would eventually come around and tell me that he just made a mistake. I've waited Kurt. I've waited and waited but it never happened." He snapped his eyes shut to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall. He was done crying over Tony. "If he really did have feelings for me, it shouldn't have taken him ten months to realize it." _And he shouldn't have left me in the first place. _He thought but couldn't say the words out loud. He sounded pathetic enough.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked as he laid a hand on Maxxie's left shoulder.

Maxxie bit his lower lip. He had been contemplating about it since lunch. He inhaled deeply before answering. "I'll tell Jared that I'm now ready for a relationship." He knew that it'd be good for him. That it'd be the final step for him moving on without Tony.

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously at him then the brunet shook his head. "You can't do that. Not to Jared who's a very sweet and great guy." He said in a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking tone.

"What do you mean?" Maxxie asked but somehow he knew what his best friend meant. And it somehow made him feel like an awfully bad person.

"You're just going to use Jared to prove yourself that you really have moved on." Kurt said matter of factly as he pulled his hand away from Maxxie's shoulder. Maxxie watched Kurt as the latter crossed his arms on his chest. He knew that Kurt was disappointed at him.

Maxxie gritted his teeth. "I'm not using Jared. If I was, I would have done it a long time ago." He said with much conviction he could muster. The look on Kurt's face told him that the latter didn't believe him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" He asked in a flat tone. Then he breathed deeply before he continued. "You know what is the reason you can't say yes to Jared before?" Kurt paused as if waiting for Maxxie to react, when he didn't, Kurt went on. "It's because at the back of your head, you are still hoping that Tony will come back on bended knees and ask for forgiveness."

Maxxie looked away. There was no use denying it so he said, "Yes, I had hoped for it before. But now, it's different. I'm now ready for a new relationship whether you believe or not." He said with conviction.

"Okay, if that's what you want, so be it." Kurt said then he took Maxxie's hand in his. "I just want you to know that I will always want what's best for you and I won't stop you to do anything that will make you happy." Kurt added meaningfully and with that being said, Kurt left the kitchen without another word.

Maxxie just watched his best friend's retreating back and then thought about what the brunet had said. It was like Kurt was also telling him to think about Tony's question. Sometimes, Kurt could be really cryptic. But that couldn't be the case. He knew that Kurt was not currently a big fan of Tony.

He now wondered if he was going to do the right thing.

***!***

"I scheduled you a nap at four thirty. I knew you've been tired from the magazine launch last night." Joey, his assistant, said as he read the schedule from his notepad. Tony looked up from his computer and smiled briefly. He was really tired from the party last night and he hadn't slept right thinking about Maxxie and ways of getting the hot blonde back in his arms.

"Is there anything else?" Tony asked as he noticed that Joey was still standing in front of his desk. He stifled a huge yawn as Joey scanned his notepad again.

The raven haired assistant nodded. "The twins will be here after lunch." Tony's eyes went wide upon hearing that. He checked his calendar. Today was a Thursday and the twins were with him every weekend. Why the sudden change of schedule? He juggled his mind a bit then remembered that Maxxie had asked him a favor a week ago if the twins could stay with him this Thursday because the coffee shop had been booked by a certain club for their annual meeting and Maxxie's hand would be full that day.

"Yeah of course, how could I forget that?" Tony said as he tapped his pen on his keyboard absently. He then told Joey to prepare the play mats which he kept in his office for emergency impromptu visit from the twins.

"Should I buy them snacks?" Joey asked as he poised his pen on his notepad.

Tony shook his head."No need. Their papa packs their snacks." He said as a smile slowly crept on his face as he was reminded of Maxxie's face which he would see today. His heart fluttered at the thought. Crap, he was turning sappy big time. His assistant was now giving him a curious look.

"But you can buy another thing." He said as he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down Maxxie's favorite brand of chocolate bar. Tony knew that the blonde had been constantly watching his figure but he couldn't say no to chocolates. He remembered one time when they were still together and tried this kinky stuff. Maxxie had dripped chocolate syrup on his dick then licked it before sucking him off. He remembered how every bone in his body melted because of Maxxie's talented tongue and he should stop thinking about it now because he was starting to get hard.

Tony handed Joey the piece of paper and the latter quickly excused himself to do the errand.

Tony leaned back on his swivel chair and smiled to himself. Maxxie didn't answer his question but it didn't mean that he would stop trying.

***!***

Maxxie was supposed to fetch the twins by five thirty but Tony suddenly had a craving for a mocha cookie crumble frappe so he decided to just bring the twins with him. So by five fifteen in the afternoon, with a sleeping Casey on his shoulder and a sleepy Jacob clutching his left hand, he was now standing in front of the coffee shop's glass door, feeling slightly giddy at the prospect of seeing Maxxie. Damn, he was turning to a love sick fool.

He pushed open the door and the sight in front of him stopped him from going all the way inside. It was Maxxie and Jared standing behind the counter. Jared's left arm was looped on Maxxie's waist as he kissed Maxxie on the lips. Tony couldn't take his eyes from the couple. He watched as Maxxie wrapped a hand on Jared's neck as they kissed. Tony couldn't breathe properly as he tightened his hold on his sleeping son. The kissing couple must have felt his presence because they quickly pulled apart and as Maxxie's eyes landed on him, the blonde just remained quiet but his blue eyes registered surprise. Tony watched as the blonde walked out of the counter and stooped down casually and carried Jacob who quickly buried his face in his papa's neck. If Maxxie felt guilty being caught, his actions didn't show it.

"I decided to just bring them here. I figured you must be tired from all the work here." He said, not meeting Maxxie's eyes. This was more awkward than the lunch last Sunday.

"You don't have to. I was just about to leave and fetch them." Jared cut in as he gestured at him so he could carry Casey. Tony was hesitant to hand his son to Jared but he did anyway because he wanted so badly to get out of the coffee shop. As soon as Casey was out of his arms, he quickly said goodbye and stride toward the door and breathed a relief as soon as he was out. The coffee shop smelled of everything he loved. From the coffee beans, the twins' talcum powder to Maxxie's fragrance but he somehow felt suffocated. It was probably because of the reality that Maxxie had finally moved on and found another guy. He was a huge fool thinking that Maxxie would still come around for him.

He slowly turned around when he felt a presence behind him. It was Maxxie, looking so damn gorgeous in white turtleneck short sleeved cashmere and black skinny jeans. Maxxie looked so radiant and beautiful that it made Tony's heart ached.

"I didn't want you to know that way." Maxxie said as Tony watched him clutched the hem of his shirt. He knew that the blonde was nervous. He was too. He remained quiet and let Maxxie continued. "Jared is my boyfriend now."

Tony somehow anticipated that but he still felt like he was punched in the gut. "He's a lucky guy." He forced a smile. He was starting to feel numb. "I should go now. Tell the twins I love them." He quickly turned around before Maxxie could say anything.

He was now cold all over.

So this was how it felt when you just had your heart broken.

***!***

"Why did you miss the board meeting?" Puck asked in a frustrated tone as soon as he stepped inside Tony's office. Tony looked up at his brother and shook his head to clear the buzzing sound in his ear. And why was his office so bright? The lights were making his eyes water. "You can't miss an important meeting like that for Pete's sake." His brother added.

"God, please. Can you stop shouting?" He said as he twisted the cap off the water bottle he grabbed from his drawer and chugged it down. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. He felt sick. He didn't even remember how he got in the office in his condition.

Puck walked closer to his desk. "Jesus, you're hung over." Puck sat slowly on one of the chairs in front of Tony's desk. Puck eyed him closely. "Is it because of Maxxie and Jared?" Wow. News traveled fast. And why did Puck quickly assume that he got drunk because of Maxxie and Jared? Was he that transparent?

Tony scowled at his brother. "No." He lied. Truth was, he almost drunk himself to oblivion at a bar last night. He didn't even know how he got home. He was lucky he didn't asphyxiate in his vomit. "I'm twenty six and legal. I can drink gasoline if I want to." He said in a sarcastic tone as he stood up and a wave of dizziness hit him. The next thing he knew, Puck and his assistant were on either side of him as they helped him sit on his chair.

"Damn Anthony, you have a fever." Puck said with a shake of his head as he glanced quickly on his wrist watch. "You can't be here, you have to go home." Then to Joey, "Can you take him home?"

Tony snorted. "I'm fine Puck. I'm perfectly fine." He said as the image of Maxxie lip locked to Jared floated in his memory. He felt nauseated again.

"Don't be stupid. You have to get some rest." Puck said in a hard tone then he said something to Joey but Tony couldn't comprehend it because another wave of dizziness came on him. His sight blacked out for a second so he snapped it shut and when he opened them again, white spots were swimming in his vision. He'd probably poisoned himself from too much booze last night. He hated losing control like that but it was a good thing because the alcohol helped him forget the pain he felt. He knew that it shouldn't have come to this but what happened between him and Maxxie was mostly his fault. He was a huge jerk for letting Maxxie go. He was selfish and immature. He should have analyzed first his true feelings for Cindy before jumping to a relationship with her. What he had felt for Cindy was lust. He had idiotically mistaken lust for love and he was paying for it big time.

"Boss, can you hear us?" Joey asked but he sounded so damn far away.

"Yeah." He said weakly as consciousness left him.

***!***

"I came as soon as I heard." Maxxie said as soon as a black haired guy in a white shirt and black slacks let him in Tony's apartment. The guy was probably the Joey his twins were talking about. He quickly walked past Joey and went straight to Tony's room. He was so damn worried when he read Puck's text message saying that Tony had fainted because of a high fever.

Maxxie carefully sat on Tony's bed. The latter was still sleeping and Maxxie carefully laid a hand on Tony's forehead to check his temperature. Tony was still burning.

"I've already gave him some fever medicines." Joey said from behind him. He turned around and looked at Joey. Joey had the same height as him. His longish black hair just fell above his shoulder. His eyes were hazel and his lips were full. His body was also very toned and he could see a hint of stomach muscles from his flimsy white shirt. Bottom line, Joey could pass as a model and Maxxie felt an irrational surge of hatred at Joey. Why did Tony have to hire a very attractive assistant? _And why do I care? _He wondered briefly.

"I've brought chicken soup." Maxxie said flatly as he adjusted the blanket on Tony's chest.

"I've already made soup and Tony ate it before he slept." Joey said casually like he always did it every single time and it was part of his job description as an executive assistant. That feeling of hatred again.

Maxxie fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Well then, you can go now. I'll take it from here." He said in a flat tone as he turned his attention back to Tony.

"I was instructed to stay here with him until he gets well." Joey said matter-of-factly and the very sound of his voice curdled Maxxie's blood. What the hell was happening to him? This particular guy was acting like he had something going on with Tony. He was just an assistant. Right?

Maxxie slowly turned around and faced the assistant. "I'll take care of him. You can go home now." Joey just shrugged at him. The nerve!

"Okay, I'll leave him to you." Joey said as he grabbed his bag from Tony's bedside drawer. "If you need me, just call me. I'm on his speed dial. Just press 1." He gestured at Tony's Blackberry lying on top of the drawer. Maxxie stared at the mobile phone with a raised eyebrow.

Speed dial. Number one. Maxxie had never felt so irritated until now. "Okay." He said dryly, forcing a smile. He watched as Joey walked to the coat rack near the front door and took his jacket. And just as Joey was about to turn the knob, he whipped around and looked at him.

"And Maxxie," he paused. "Maxxie right?"

Maxxie nodded, his eyebrows still shot to the forehead but Joey never seemed to notice.

"Tony is crazy hot but I have a boyfriend so you don't have to be jealous." He said with a smile. Maxxie was floored. He was not jealous. That was so not the case.

"I..I'm not jealous." Maxxie stammered. He briefly glanced at Tony and breathed a sigh of relief. Tony was still asleep and couldn't hear the ridiculous conversation going on. Thank God.

Joey grinned at him like a cat that swallowed the canary. "Try telling that to yourself hundred times and you might actually believe it." He said in a knowing tone.

Maxxie was about to respond that he was not going to do that but Joey spoke again.

"And by the way, I'm just kidding. I'm on speed dial 3." Joey said as he put on his jacket. "You're number one." That being said, Joey pushed open the door then was out of sight.

***!***

_You're number one._

Maxxie smiled at the thought as he stirred the corn soup he was cooking for Tony. He pushed the thought away as he concentrated on the corn soup. It was already half past five in the afternoon and Tony was still asleep so he decided to cook so Tony would have something to eat when he woke up. Never in a million years had he thought that he could learn how to cook. He was raised in a middle class family and his dad had spoiled him so it meant no household chores for him. His mom died from cancer when he was eight. She had been the disciplinarian of the family and an excellent cook but had never got the chance to teach him but it didn't mean he couldn't learn. So ever since Tony and the twins, he tried to learn things, domestic things to be exact. His life had clearly changed.

"Hey." Someone said from behind him and he almost jumped a foot. He turned around and saw Tony leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Tony raised an eyebrow at him then smirked. What the hell? Then he remembered why Tony was smirking at him. Tony was probably wondering what he was doing here wearing Tony's old college shirt which was two sizes bigger than him and an old boxers. He was also barefooted. In his defense, it was because he had decided earlier to stay over so he could watch over Tony. He couldn't actually stay wearing his turtleneck and jeans so he had rummaged in Tony's closet and found the ensemble.

"What?" He asked in a flat tone as Tony continued to stare at him in his choice clothing. Tony was probably wondering why he looked so homey. "I decided to stay over. No one's going to take care of you." He said briefly as he turned off the stove. He then noticed that Tony's gray shirt was damp with sweat so he quickly walked toward Tony, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back again to his bedroom. It was lightning fast that Tony didn't have time to protest. Once inside the bedroom, he told Tony to sit on his bed as he rummaged in the latter's closet to get a fresh shirt.

"Here you go." He said as he walked back to Tony who just sat on his bed looking awed. Maxxie quickly tugged the hem of Tony's gray shirt and lifted it off. Once the shirt was off, Maxxie tried not to look at Tony's wonderful pectoral muscles and six pack abs. He reminded himself that he was here because Tony was sick and not because of anything else. As he was about to pull the fresh shirt on Tony's head, he noticed Tony's tattoo on his right ribcage. Maxxie almost forgot about it. The tattoo was the twins' names, Casey Andreas and Jacob Alexander, in hieroglyphics. Maxxie also had a matching one on his left hip. They both got the tattoo on the twins' first birthday. The memories were quickly interrupted when his cell phone rung loudly. "Wear this." He said as he tossed the shirt to Tony and grabbed his phone.

Maxxie looked at the screen. It was Kurt. He looked at Tony and told him that he had to take the call. Tony nodded and smiled. Maxxie quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked shrilly as soon as the cell phone touched his ear. "Okay, I know you're at Tony's but what's taking you so long?"

"I'm staying over. He's still not feeling well." Maxxie said almost inaudibly. He pictured Kurt's nose flaring as he said the words.

"One sec." Kurt said. "Case, honey, give the remote control to Jacob." His best friend said in a muffled tone. "And Jake, sweetie, don't call your brother a chipmunk." Kurt added and Maxxie couldn't help but laugh. His twins were really a handful. Then suddenly Kurt was back, in his bitch voice. "Staying over?" Kurt asked dryly. "Well, Jared's assistant called. Apparently, she doesn't have your number so she called me."

Maxxie's jaw dropped. Why did Jared's assistant call Kurt?

"She called to tell me that Jared is sick and no one's going to look after him." Kurt explained as if reading his thoughts. "She said Jared's been sick since morning but he still insisted on working. You know about that right?"

Maxxie chewed his lower lip and felt guilty. He hadn't seen Jared all day. He was busy with the shop and it's a work day after all. In his defense, he had talked to him this morning and this afternoon when he had told him that he was going to Tony's apartment because the latter was sick. How the hell could he tell that Jared was sick by the tone of his voice? Or was he just being insensitive? He pushed away those thoughts. He was not being insensitive. His relationship with Jared was brand new. There are still a lot of things to learn. "I don't." He answered in a low tone.

Kurt inhaled sharply from the other line and in Maxxie's mind, he could see Kurt shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, his assistant can't stay with him because she has a family affair to attend tonight."

Maxxie gritted his teeth. He knew where this conversation was going. Jared was his boyfriend now and he was the only one available to look after him. Jared's entire family was residing in Europe.

"Okay, I'll go to his apartment." He said. It was the right thing to do.

But why didn't it feel right to him?

***!***

Tony couldn't contain his excitement. Maxxie was staying over. After hearing those words coming out from the blonde, he suddenly didn't feel sick anymore. Well, he was still feeling queasy and the world spun every time he moved his head. Crap, who was he kidding? He was definitely sick but he didn't mind just as long as Maxxie's here with him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Maxxie walked in. The blonde looked upset but he smiled at him. Tony smiled back.

"Was that Kurt? Are the twins giving him a hard time?" He asked and Maxxie shook his head.

"There's an emergency." Maxxie said briefly and Tony's heart jumped in his throat. Did something bad happen to their twins? But before he could respond, Maxxie elaborated. "Turns out I can't stay. Jared is sick too and no one's going to look after him."

_Of course. _Tony nodded slowly. He almost forgot that Maxxie had a new life now, a life without him. He probably should just dismiss the idea that Maxxie would come around for him. His brother had told him enough times that what he had done with Maxxie was something that couldn't just be erased by a quick sorry and a bouquet of flowers. Maxxie had forgiven him for the sake of their twins but it didn't mean that he'd forgotten the pain he'd cost him. Maxxie was not stupid to give him another chance. The blonde had given him a lot of chance back when they were just starting their relationship. That was the time when he was still hot and cold on their relationship. Maxxie had been patient, had been forgiving. Tony bit his lip hard. He was really a huge jerk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay." Maxxie said in a soft voice, snapping him out of his inner tirade.

Tony shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry. I'll be fine, you can go to him." Tony said in what he thought was a smooth tone but even he couldn't deny that the sentence had a struggle in it. It was a good thing that Maxxie was too worried to notice. "I feel a lot better now." He lied. Truth was, he felt more feverish than before.

"Are you sure?" Maxxie asked, his forehead scrunched up in concern. Tony nodded as he flexed his biceps to express the point. He didn't want to worry Maxxie so he had to act okay. Maxxie gave a short laugh then he reminded Tony to take his medicines in an hour and to eat the corn soup he'd cooked for him. Maxxie also told him to call his assistant, Joey, so he'd have someone to look after him.

Tony saluted and Maxxie rolled his eyes playfully then said goodbye. As soon as Maxxie was out of sight, the happy feeling a while ago instantly vanished and was replaced by an overwhelming sadness.

It was really clear that Maxxie had finally moved on with Jared.

***!***

When Maxxie stepped inside Jared's apartment, he found the latter half naked on the floor and doing crunches. When Jared saw him, he quickly stood up and walked toward him.

_What the hell is going on? _Maxxie thought as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He thought that Jared was sick. Did he hear Kurt incorrectly?

"Hey babe." Jared greeted as he leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips. Maxxie quickly turned his head and Jared's lips landed on his left cheek. The latter didn't seem to mind that he deliberately turned his head away.

"Kurt told me you're sick." Maxxie said curtly as he pushed past Jared and dropped his satchel on Jared's living room couch. "Did you just make up a story so I'll leave Tony?" He snapped. He could no longer hide his frustration.

Jared looked at him apologetically and Maxxie's frustration lowered a notch. Jared was such a good guy that he couldn't actually afford to stay mad at him. But he hated it when someone lied to him.

"I just want to know if you also care about me." Jared said simply as grabbed his towel from the floor and wiped his chest.

Maxxie's jaw dropped in disbelief. God, Jared was acting like a five-year old. "Are you serious?" He asked in a flabbergasted tone. He knew that Jared was probably jealous but to pull a stunt like this was beyond immature.

"One text message and you come running to him." Jared said in a flat tone. "But when it comes to me, you're always busy. You always have excuses. I've thought that since you finally agreed to have a relationship with me, things will change but guess I was wrong."

Just like that, guilt gnawed his insides and Maxxie felt ashamed of himself. Did he really do that to Jared? He had felt how it was like to be left forgotten and now he was exactly doing the same thing to the guy who'd been patient enough to wait for him until he's ready for a relationship.

"I..I'm sorry." Maxxie muttered. That was all he could muster right now. He felt really stupid. He felt awful,

"Don't be. I understand." Jared said softly. "You and Tony had a history together and it'll be tough to compete with that. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lied but I just wanted to know how it feels like to be your top priority," Jared paused then breathed deeply "and you know what, it feels great." Jared added with a dimpled smile.

Maxxie returned the smile then Jared held Maxxie's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Come to Paris with me. Tonight."

Maxxie's eyes went wide then Jared quickly explained that Kurt already agreed to look after the twins. Jared also explained that Kurt knew nothing about his plan. Jared had confessed to Kurt as soon as Maxxie agreed to come over.

Maybe, it was time to be spontaneous and give himself a chance to be really happy so he nodded. Jared then told him that their company's private jet was waiting for them at the airport. Maxxie smiled. Jared looked really happy when he agreed. He stood on his tiptoes and gave Jared a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's go to Paris babe." Maxxie said against Jared's lips and he felt the latter smile. It had been a long time since he had a moment like this with someone.

And it felt great.

***!***

_Six days later._

As soon as Jared's Aston Martin lurched to a stop in front of the Puckerman mansion, Maxxie quickly pushed open the door and climbed out then rushed inside. He missed his twins terribly. No amount of phone calls and Skype sessions would suffice. He wanted to hold his babies and kiss and hug them. What should have been a three-day Paris trip became five because the private jet had an emergency maintenance and all commercial flights were canceled for two days due to bad weather.

When Maxxie stepped in the dining hall, he found his twins eating breakfast with Kurt and Mackenzie. Puck was nowhere in sight. The latter must have been preparing for office.

"Papa!" The twins cried simultaneously as they both struggled to get out of their high chairs. Maxxie quickly rounded the table and went to his twins and hugged them both. He then peppered the twins with soft kisses on their cheeks. "How are my babies doing?" He asked sweetly and immediately, the twins launched each of their stories simultaneously, Maxxie laughed adorably at his twins as Jacob tried to cover Casey's mouth so he could tell his stories without interruption.

"Okay stop, stop." Maxxie held a hand between his boys. "We'll share each other stories later, 'kay?" The twins nodded and continued eating their cereals. As the twins quieted down, he turned his attention to Kurt.

"How's the jetsetter?" Kurt asked as he peeled a banana for Mackenzie. Kurt's daughter waved at him while she chewed a mouthful of cereals.

"I'll tell you all about it later. I so wanted to sleep right now." Maxxie said as he stifled a huge yawn. He had not slept throughout the flight because he was thinking about the twins.

"Where's daddy?" Jacob asked suddenly as he spooned his cereals messily. Maxxie looked at his son as something dawned on him. He had not thought about Tony during the five day trip. It was a huge start. Usually, Tony always visited his mind even at the littlest of task but during that trip with Jared, Tony didn't cross his mind.

"In his apartment." Maxxie answered as he wiped Casey's face carefully with his baby towel. "Daddy didn't bring the two of you in his house?" The twins were scheduled every weekend at Tony's.

The twins shook their head simultaneously then Maxxie remembered that Tony was sick when he left him. Oh god, he completely forgot about that. He turned to Kurt.

"How's Tony?" He asked as his heart slammed against his ribcage. Kurt's eyes flashed, not with annoyance he usually reserved for Tony but with sadness. Maxxie's heart raced.

"His fever turned out to be pneumonia." Kurt said in a low voice. "Noah checked on him last Friday night when you left. Tony was not answering his calls so he got worried. He found Tony unconscious in the bathroom. He rushed Tony to the hospital and there, he was diagnosed with slight alcohol poisoning and pneumonia." Kurt said.

Maxxie clapped a hand on his mouth. "Where is he now?" He asked in a strangled voice. He couldn't believe that while he was enjoying in Paris with Jared, Tony was lying sick on a hospital bed. And the worst part, he had forgotten that Tony was sick when he left.

"He's been discharged yesterday." Another voice answered. It was Puck, already dressed for office. Maxxie didn't even notice when Puck entered the dining hall. He was too busy thinking about Tony. Suddenly, the air felt so heavy around him. Maxxie watched animatedly as Puck walked to Kurt and kissed the latter on the lips as a good morning greeting. Puck also stooped down and dropped a kiss on his daughter's head. Then Puck turned to him. The warmth on his face when he greeted his husband and daughter was immediately replaced by a cold demeanor and when Puck spoke again, his tone was colder. "He doesn't want to stay at the hospital for too long."

Maxxie let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He immediately felt relief. If that was the case, Tony was probably feeling a lot better. "Is he in his apartment?"

Puck made a small nod. "But it'll be better if you don't see him."

"Wh-why?" Maxxie asked. He was confused. What the hell was Puck trying to imply?

"Noah.." Kurt warned at the same time. Puck just held a finger at Kurt.

Maxxie watched as Kurt lifted Mackenzie off her high chair and put her down on the marbled floor. Kurt did the same to the twins, then he instructed the kids to go the living room. As soon as the kids were out of earshot, Puck spoke.

"Coz he's at his weakest when you're around."

Maxxie heard Kurt huffed in the background but the latter didn't say anything.

"That's bull." Maxxie said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Puck made it sound like Tony was a victim or something. Was Puck trying to make him guilty for leaving Tony while he was sick? Puck didn't have to because he was already guilty. But to say something like that, that was beyond unbelievable.

"Whether you believe or not, that's a fact." Puck said coolly. "Stop making him believe that he still has a chance with you."

Maxxie scowled at Puck then he looked at Kurt with disbelief. Kurt just shrugged. His best friend probably already knew where this was going. Kurt and Puck didn't keep secrets from each other after all.

"Did you already forget what your brother did to me?" Maxxie asked curtly. He really didn't want to deal with the past but it would always come back to him. Just like now, but not like this. Tony had chosen to leave him Tony had hurt him. But why did Tony suddenly become the victim? Had the world gone crazy? He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I haven't." Puck said in a low voice, his cold demeanor already gone. "And to tell you the truth, I was ashamed of what he did. I thought my brother had grown up when he met you. He probably did but the old Tony still resurfaced, the one who's immature and selfish."

Maxxie remained quiet. Puck had sided with his brother but he was never biased and Maxxie admired him for that. He let Puck continued without interruption.

"Honestly, when he told me about his epiphany," Puck paused as he made air quotes with his fingers when he said the word 'epiphany "I had a hard time believing him. I told him that he might have realized his true feelings for you but it doesn't mean that you'll come around for him. He knew that it'll be hard for him to get you back and at the hospital, he told me that it was probably time to let you go. Not because he's giving up but because he knew that a wonderful person like you deserves to be really and truly happy."

Maxxie bit his lower lip. "He..he said that?" Puck made a small nod. Maxxie looked at his best friend and Kurt just gave him a sad smile.

"Tony never gives up easily. I know you know that." Puck said matter-of-factly. Maxxie nodded. Tony was a go-getter. If he wanted something, no matter how much you pushed him away, he would always come back better and stronger. It was unlikely for him to give up this easy. But that was what he wanted right? He wanted to completely forget about the guy who had hurt him, who had been responsible for his sleepless nights. Tony was now helping him to achieve that by letting him go.

Maxxie didn't know how to respond to that. His mind was whirling with thoughts and he had mixed emotions going on inside him. When he remained silent, Puck continued.

"I knew it took a lot of courage for Tony to decide on that," Puck paused as if looking for the right words to convey his next sentence "And that's how I know that he was telling me the truth when he told me that he's still in love with you."

"Don't say that." Maxxie said with a shake of his head. Tears stung his eyes but never would he allow himself to cry so he closed his eyes to stave the tears off. Tony was still in love with him. That couldn't be true. The reason why Tony left him in the first place was because Tony fell out of love. How could Tony say that he was still in love him? That was clear and utter crap. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Puck.

As if reading his thoughts, Puck said. "I don't blame you if you don't believe me. I knew that Tony had hurt you and you felt betrayed but it all boils down to the question," Puck paused dramatically, "is the pain heavier than the happy times you had with him? And if you'll be given the chance to feel that happiness again, will it worth the pain?" Puck added cryptically, That being said, he kissed Kurt on the lips and said goodbye then he was gone to work.

Maxxie snapped his eyes shut. He was so confused but what Puck had said surprisingly cleared his mind. Why did love become so complicated? Suddenly, he felt Kurt at his back then the latter hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his left shoulder in the process.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes then Kurt slowly pulled away and faced Maxxie. "My husband is on a Dr. Phil mode." Kurt said jokingly and Maxxie gave a small smile.

"I'm scared." Maxxie said as he breathed deeply. Kurt took his hands and squeezed gently. He knew that his best friend could understand what he was trying to say even though he didn't elaborate.

"Remember when our life is still easy?" Kurt asked. "When all I care about is passing Geometry and you thinking about if cartwheels will go better with the next pep rally routine or will back flips and flares add more spice?"

Maxxie nodded and gave a short laugh.

"But then life was never really easy." Kurt said in a serious tone. "I remembered when you dared me to drive dad's car without permission, I was so scared that time but when we had successfully cruised the town without getting caught, it felt great and even though dad found out eventually and grounded me for a week, it was one of the happiest memories of my teenage life." Kurt brightly smiled, his left dimple deepening as he did so.

Maxxie smiled back. "I remembered that, you were so paled when you took the keys."

Kurt scoffed playfully. "I'm not the only rebel here. How about the time you charged two thousand dollars on Uncle Grant's card for a pair of jeans and cashmere turtleneck?"

Maxxie laughed out loud. His dad had grounded him for one week without allowance but he let him keep the clothes. "The captain of the football team couldn't resist me when I wore those, he'd asked me out but I was currently in love with David Beckham that time so I said no."

Kurt laughed while he shook his head. His best friend's laugh was infectious so he joined in.

They laughed continuously for a few seconds and when the laughter subsided, Maxxie asked. "Why are we talking about this?"

"It's all about taking risks. You charging your dad's card without permission and me carnapping my dad's car." Kurt explained. "We both took those risks even though we knew that we'll get scolded and punished afterwards."

Somehow, Maxxie knew where this was heading but he let Kurt continued.

"We got scolded and punished but it was worth it." Kurt said and the metaphor wasn't lost on Maxxie. "You were asked out by one of the sexiest guys in school because of that ensemble and me feeling I'm the coolest teenager in the world while I drive dad's Mercedes."

"We were happy and forgot about the punishment." Maxxie said as something dawned on him.

Kurt nodded. "And sometimes, that is all that matters." He said matter-of-factly then he asked point-blank. "Do you still love Tony?"

Maxxie nodded slowly. There was no use denying it. Tony had not crossed his mind during that Paris trip because Maxxie had willed himself not to think about him or he would surely miss Tony and the walls he had built between him and Tony would chip away. But truth was, the walls had crumbled eight months ago when Tony arrived on his doorstep and asked if he could still see the twins and be a father to them.

"I still love that bastard." Maxxie said out loud. "God, Kurt. Does that make me a masochist?"

Kurt shook his head affectionately. "It only made you human."

Maxxie bit his lower lip. "How about Jared?" He asked more to himself than to Kurt. He felt really awe. Kurt had been right. He just used Jared to move on but he epically failed. He felt really horrible for what he did.

"I'll be fine." Someone said from the door of the dining hall. Maxxie and Kurt turned to look. Jared had a crest fallen look on his face and it broke Maxxie's heart. He didn't want to hurt him but it was clear that he just did.

"Jared.." Maxxie muttered. He forgot that Jared was also here. God, he was really stupid. Jared probably heard the whole conversation.

"I shouldn't have pushed too hard, It was my fault too. I somehow knew that you're still in love with your ex but being the stubborn that I am, I told myself that you're not." Jared said in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry." Maxxie said. He truly was.

Jared gave him a weak smile. "Back in Paris when the concierge asked if you are my husband and you said no too quickly, that's when I realized that you're not really ready."

Maxxie remembered the flick of pain on Jared's face that time. If he could just take back the word but he hadn't.

"I want someone who can be proud being with me." Jared said. "And clearly, that someone isn't you. You do not belong to me, You belong to Tony." He added in a sad tone.

Maxxie wanted to hug Jared so he could ease the hurt even a little but when he made a move to hug Jared, the latter waved him off.

"Don't or I might lose it." Jared said in a strangled voice but he managed a smile. "I wish you and Tony luck," That being said, Jared walked out of the dining hall and probably out of their lives too. Jared had too many sad memories with the Puckermans.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked suddenly from behind him. He forgot that Kurt was still in the room. "Tony is in his apartment wallowing in sorrows. You might want to be there before he eats all those junk food in his fridge and die from clogged arteries."

Maxxie smiled briefly and then off he went.

When Maxxie knocked on the door, Tony shouted 'it's open'. He shook his head. What if he was an ax-murderer? Tony should learn to lock his door. He turned the knob and stepped inside.

_So much for wallowing. _Maxxie thought as he heard Tony cursing something about a wrong call from the referee. He was probably watching basketball.

"Am I interrupting?" Maxxie asked as he stepped in the living room. Tony turned to look at him and the latter's eyes went wide. Tony quickly muted the TV and stood up quickly. He was only wearing boxer shorts and nothing else. "You should wear a shirt, you just had pneumonia." Maxxie reprimanded as he started to pick up take out boxes and soda cans which littered the floor. He could feel Tony's gaze on him.

"I thought you're in Paris." Tony said as Maxxie watched him grabbed his white shirt draping on a lampshade and pulled it over his head.

"And I thought you're recuperating." Maxxie said back as he gestured at the bags of Doritos and Cheez Doodles on the couch. "You should eat more fruits and vegetables."

"Maxxie, babe. Are you alright?" Tony asked and then he looked surprise. Maxxie heard the slip but didn't comment on that. He had missed Tony calling him babe. "I mean, Maxxie, are you alright?" He modified lamely.

Instead of answering, Maxxie walked closer to Tony and put a hand on the latter's shoulder. Then Maxxie stood on his tiptoes and kissed Tony on the lips. The latter automatically snaked his arms around Maxxie's slender waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. Maxxie felt electricity coursing through his body as they kissed.

"I don't know shit what is happening right now." Tony said as the kiss broke. Maxxie smiled as he touched his kiss swollen lips. "Is this your way of saying goodbye to me?" Tony asked as he dropped his hands on either side of Maxxie's hips. Maxxie rolled his eyes. Two years ago, after a hot sex, he told Tony that it was him saying goodbye after Tony had asked if they could be together. That was time when Tony was still on and off with his feelings for Maxxie.

"That was me saying that if you ever leave me again, you can say goodbye to the family jewels." Maxxie said with a smirk.

A smile slowly crept on Tony's handsome. "So that does mean, you, uh, you are.." Tony stammered and Maxxie found it really adorable.

Maxxie nodded and smiled. "Yours."

Tony made a fist pump then hugged him tightly while he whispered 'I'm sorry's and I love you's. Maxxie said 'I love you' back as they shared another sweet kiss that left him breathless.

"What made you decide?" Tony asked as they sat side by side on the couch, legs entwined and the basketball game forgotten on the TV.

"Your brother asked, 'is the pain heavier than the happiness you gave me? And if I'll be given another chance to feel the happiness again will it be worth it?"

Tony remained quiet and looked eagerly. "And?" He prompted.

"I think it'll be worth it." Maxxie said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided on an Epilogue because I can't seem to end it. We can't just end it this way right? Stay tuned. And reviews will be loved. I slaved on this people. Kidding. *wink***

**All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
